


Wildfire

by CityEscape4



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Mention of Past Matt/Sora relationship, Not Epilogue Compliant, listen... i started writing this in 2016 and have been adding to it little by little since then, take that for what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: So baby tell me where you wanna run, run.You’ve got me burnin’ like the morning sun.Take my hand, you can burn this city with me.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> like I mentioned in the tags, I started working on this fic in 2016. In all honesty, a majority of it was done then, and I just never got around to touching it up in one go, instead doing so over the course of 4 years. rip
> 
> also its all based on [this post.](http://cityescape4.tumblr.com/post/141695565449/i-wanna-write-a-short-yamachi-fic-about-matt)

Ok, so admittedly their relationship was a bit dysfunctional. And perhaps Hikari and Takeru called them dating before it actually happened. And perhaps he and Tai tended to butt heads more than most couples. But even this was abnormal for the two of them.

Taichi hadn’t spoken a word to Matt since their walk back to the blond’s apartment. (Though argueably, one could say it was practically their apartment, since Taichi slept there more than at his family’s apartment.) The silence was awkward and suffocating, and Matt couldn’t help but wrack his brain as he tried to figure out why Taichi was noticeably upset. He hadn’t forgotten any sort of significant date to his knowledge. In fact… Taichi had been perfectly fine before his band’s concert. Had something happened while he was on stage?

As Matt unlocked the door, the two young men shuffled in, Matt placing his guitar case against the couch. He watched as Tai wordlessly went to the kitchen, and began heating up some leftovers from the fridge. That singular action was enough to get Matt to frown, his eyes squinting slightly. Matt usually made dinner for both of them whenever Tai came back with him to his place. Those leftovers were usually the soccer captain's meal after practice... Why would Tai be heating his leftovers up now, unless...?

Was Taichi _upset_ with him?

What the hell had he done? Matt replayed the night's events over in his head, trying to make sure he hadn't accidentally done something off-handedly to have upset his boyfriend. He didn't miss any sort of anniversary, they'd only been dating a couple of months. It wasn't anywhere close to Taichi's birthday. So what was the issue?

Matt must have had some sort of look on his face, because Tai glanced over at him and frowned slightly. "What's with you?"

There was a tinge of irritation in Taichi's voice, one that kinda got on Matt's nerves, but he suppressed the urge to snap at his boyfriend and exhaled through his nose before replying. "Nothing, I just... Is everything ok?"

Tai's eyes narrowed slightly at that, before the brunet rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the microwave. "I'm fine." The curt tone to his voice said otherwise.

Matt frowned and folded his arms. "Obviously not."

Taichi clicked his tongue and spun back around, the soccer captain still frowning. "Well, what do you want me to say?"

"The truth, maybe?" Matt asked, his voice raising slightly at the end of his sentence, Taichi's sudden attitude beginning to work his nerves further. "Did something happen during the concert?"

"No, nothing happened, everything's fine." Tai deadpanned, turning slightly to open the microwave as the timer hit zero, pulling out the food. Though instead of digging into it immediately like he had a habit of doing, he placed it on the counter, turning his attention back to Matt.

Matt was doing his best to keep his cool, and folded his arms. "I can't do anything about it if you don't explain what the fuck is wrong."

"Look, let's just drop it, ok?" Taichi mirrored Matt, folding his arms as well. "You couldn't do anything about it even if I told you."

"Or maybe I could if you gave me the chance!" Matt threw his arms down, losing his composure. "Tai, just tell me what's wrong."

There was a silence then that settled between them, one that irritated Matt further. It wasn't until Taichi spoke that the silence was shattered. “It's just... Like, we’re _together_ , you know? Its weird hearing you sing to all these girls about how much you’d love them if they were yours and other clichéd bullshit.” There was a sharpness to Taichi’s words at the end of his sentence, bitterness evident.

“Well its not like I’m actively trying to dump you for some random girl, Tai!”

“You don’t ignore them when they flirt with you, though!”

“It’s called not being a rude asshole! I’m not flirting with them back; I’m dating you! You don’t see me getting all anal about the girls checking you out while you’re at a game!”

"At least I don't give them the time of day, _Yamato."_

Matt seethed slightly at his name being used by Taichi. Tai rarely, if ever, used his real name. 'Yamato' was used mainly by his mother, who refused to call him 'Matt', or by Takeru when his younger brother teased him. But Taichi? Taichi reserved it only for really emotional occasions. So exactly how pissed was he?

Giving a slight growl, Matt curled his hands into fists and shook his head. "Well what the fuck do you want me to do, _Taichi?"_ Two could play at the formal name game. "Alienate the people literally paying my rent?" The band was his main source of income, playing gigs and selling tickets. "I can't just ignore them cuz you're jealous!"

 _"Jealous?"_ Tai asked incredulously. "I'm not _jealous,_ I'm annoyed!" A hand rose to pinch the bridge of his nose, Tai shaking his head. "You know what? I don't want to have this conversation. I'm staying at my parents' place tonight." With that, Tai stormed out of the kitchen, pushing his way past Matt, who scoffed at being partially shoved.

"Fine! See if I care!" Matt called out, not moving from his spot, or turning to watch as Tai put on his shoes and left, slamming the front door shut.

Matt stood in place for a few seconds after Tai had left, only to sigh and deflate, folding one arm and raising his other up so that he could wipe at his face. Holding his head in his hand, Matt shook his head. 

Goddammit.

* * *

Hikari looked down at her phone upon hearing it buzz, and stole a quick glance behind her, seeing her older brother asleep on his half of the bunk bed. Giving a small sigh of relief, she quickly flipped it open to see who texted her.

Takeru: _how is he?_

Hikari quietly got up from the desk in her's and Tai's shared bedroom, and made her way into the living room, before tapping away at her phone's keypad.

Hikari: _Asleep. Still hasn't talked about it._  
Hikari: _What about Matt?_

Sitting on the couch, Hikari sighed as she waited for her best friend to text back, beginning to channel surf. Her parents were at work, so it was just her and her brother in the apartment at the moment. Tai had just come back from soccer practice about 30 minutes earlier, and said he'd shower after a quick nap. He'd come home three nights ago in an upset mood, and all Hikari could deduce was that he and Matt had had another arguement, but that this one was bigger than usual.

Usually the two were quick to make up, Tai usually only staying at their parents for a day. Three days was unheard of.

Hearing her phone buzz again, Hikari looked to her phone and picked it up off of her lap, reading Takeru's texts.

Takeru: _hasn't said much_  
Takeru: _but he's been playing his guitar and writing nonstop_  
Takeru: _lemme see if i can get it out of him now_

Hikari smiled slightly at that, knowing Takeru planned on either being genuine with his brother, or purposefully annoying the ever-living crap out of him. There was no in between when it came to Takeru's technique on getting info out of Matt. Hikari herself took a more reserved approach with Tai, letting him come to her instead when he was ready.

About 10 minutes passed before her phone went off again, and Hikari continued to read.

Takeru: _ok SO_  
Takeru: _apparently they fought over Matt's songs?_  
Takeru: _they've all been romance songs recently and that apparently irritated Tai_  
Takeru: _apparently they argued about girls who go to Matt's concerts and flirt w/ him_  
Takeru: _so Matt compared it to girls flirting w/ him at soccer games and it all went downhill from there_

Hikari: _Why are they like this. Why._

Takeru: _because they're idiots_

Hikari: _Too true._

With another sigh, Hikari closed her phone and looked towards hers and Tai's bedroom door. Tai was still sleeping, and she debated on whether or not to wake him up so he could shower, when a thought hit her. She flipped her phone back open and began tapping away again.

Hikari: _Hey. You said Matt's writing a new song?_

Takeru: _i mean, i can only assume_

Hikari: _Go investigate for me._

After about 5 minutes, she finally got a text back.

Takeru: _yeah, its a new song_  
Takeru: _bring Tai to Matt's gig tonight_  
Takeru: _like, whatever it takes_

* * *

Matt's concert was absolute _last_ place the soccer captain wanted to be right now.

But Hikari had practically dragged him there, saying that he absolutely _had_ to go. When questioned why however, she'd either ignore him or change the subject, which admittedly got on Tai's nerves. But before he knew it, they were at the venue, and were headed inside.

They found a place in the middle of the pack to stand, Tai not wanting to go any further than that so that he didn't get seen by Matt. At first, Hikari tried to convince him to go forward, but when he seemed to stay anchored put, she gave in and let her brother do as he wanted. It wasn't long before Matt and his bandmates came onto stage, Tai wincing at the number of girls shrieking and throwing their hands up.

The sound of Matt's amused laughter coming through the microphone was both easing and irritating. On one hand, Tai hadn't heard his boyfriend's voice in three days, and damn did he miss the sound of it, but on the other hand, he sounded like he was pleased with the shrieking girls and that didn't help his case at the moment one bit.

With a sigh, Tai frowned and stood in place, listening as Matt greeted everyone for coming out to see the show. He promised them a good time, as well as a new song at the end of their set. 

The concert soon started and went on like all of Matt's other concerts that Tai attended, though with a surprising lack of love songs, Tai noticed. In fact, there wasn't a single one. It was all Matt's band's more pop-ish music. This eased Tai's mood some, and before he knew it, the band was on their last song. Was this what Hikari wanted him to see? Matt was apologizing through his band by not playing any love songs?

"This last song is dedicated to someone special," Matt said into the microphone, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes as he gazed along the front row of concert-goers, a small smile on his face. "They know who they are."

The music that begun to play was gentle, but still had that cutting pop edge sound, a synth sounding keyboard playing the first couple of measures before the bass, drums, and guitar joined in, and Matt began to sing. As the blonde’s melodic voice reached his ears, Tai huffed and folded his arms, his cheeks puffing slightly as he pouted. Great. It was a fucking love song.

 _“We were going way too fast,_  
_chasing down the hourglass,_  
_running from the past,_  
_headed out with no direction._

_A Kerosene beauty scene,_  
_looking for a matchstick king,_  
_to burn into your heart,_  
_hand into the flame,_  
_We could set the world ablaze._

_Cuz baby, you’re all I need._  
_Come now, set me free_  
_Like a wildfire, like a wildfire.”_

Admittedly, the tune was catchy, and Tai was beginning to find it difficult to keep stewing in his anger. Hikari looked at her brother from the corner of her eyes and smiled as she watched her older brother’s expression soften from his pouty state. She too was finding herself being lost in the strangely soothing synth beat, and couldn’t help beginning to sway slightly from side to side, as had much of the crowd.

_“Breathless, I can’t resist_  
_Melt with your scarlet kiss_  
_Like a wildfire, like a wildfire.”_

Tai cracked a smirk at that, his mind’s eye reliving a recent makeout session between him and Matt, before he pulled himself out of his thoughts. No, he was going to stay mad at Matt and his stupid love songs, and that was final. And just to stick it to him, he was going to stay extra mad at this stupid love song. This stupid. slow, _catchy...hypnotic...--!_ Wait no, he wasn’t going to fall for this.

_“I look into your sunset eyes,_  
_waiting for the moon to rise,_  
_so I can feel your heat,_  
_this love is so completely crazy._

_You’ve been fuckin’ with my dreams,_  
_Rip me like your torn up jeans,_  
_I don’t even care,_  
_you could take me there,_  
_you could set my world ablaze,_

_Cuz baby, you’re all I need._  
_Come now, set me free_  
_Like a wildfire, like a wildfire.”_

Now Tai was starting to get angry all over again. Was Matt that pissy about their whole argument, that this new stupid love song was basically him talking about… about lusting after random girls!? Tai’s jaw tightened, his fists clenching into his jacket sleeves. If he hadn’t been pissed at the blonde before, oh man, he definitely would have been now.

Tai was already thinking of what he was going to yell at his stupid musician of a possibly ex-boyfriend, when he felt Hikari’s hand on his arm. She had a frown on her face - _what was she even frowning at him for, he hadn’t done anything_ \- and gave him a questioning look. He shook his head at her in response, turning his attention back to Matt and his band’s song.

_So baby tell me where you wanna run, run._  
_You’ve got me burnin’ like the morning sun._  
_Take my hand, you can burn this city with me._

_Play me like your first guitar,_  
_Where every single note’s too hard,_  
_I don’t even care, you can take me there,_  
_You can set my world on fire._

_Baby, you’re all I need._  
_Come now, set me free_  
_Like a wildfire, like a wildfire._

Taichi was done. He scoffed and turned on his heel, beginning to head out as the song came to a close, not wanting to be here when it was all over.

_Breathless, I can’t resist_  
_Melt with your scarlet kiss_  
_Like a wildfire, like a wildfire_

Hikari followed after her brother as he pushed past the concert-goers, leaving the venue as she called him down. "Tai. Tai...!" She sighed as she finally caught up to him, pulling on his sleeve. _"Tai!"_

"I don't see why you brought me here!" Tai growled, looking down at his sister. "What was the point?"

Hikari blinked. Did... did he not realize...? "What's your problem?"

Tai threw his hands down, "I'm just tired of him singing about other girls!"

“What made you think he was talking about a girl?”

“He said so!”

“When?”

Tai opened his mouth to argue because _was she not even listening to the song_ but as he replayed the lyrics in his head, he couldn’t recall a single instance of Matt’s band’s last song mentioning a girl. Awkwardly, Tai closed his mouth with a grunt, and pouted. “Well if the song isn’t about a girl, then who...?” He looked at Hikari then, taken slightly aback by the look she was giving him, like she was expecting something of him.

Hikari’s arms were folded, and her expectant look slowly melting into an amused smirk. “I don’t know Tai, who else would Matt want to be singing to?”

She watched as the gears turned in her brother’s head, and it finally clicked into place with a near silent “Oh.” that the song was about _him._ She barely had time to offer a goodbye as Tai suddenly darted for backstage.

* * *

Tai burst into the backstage area where he saw the keyboardist and lead guitarist of Matt’s band putting away some of their equipment. Raising a hand to wave, he called out to them. “Hey!”

The guitarist, a girl with long black hair tied up into a wild ponytail, looked over at him and smiled, tucking the cords she’d been carrying under one arm so she could wave back. “Hey yourself!” The keyboardist rolled his eyes and grabbed the cords from her as Tai reached them.

“Sorry,” He asked, panting slightly. “Have you seen Matt?”

The guitarist smirked, folding her arms. “He split as soon as the set ended, and wasn’t in the greatest of moods. I don’t think he’d appreciate us sending fanboys his way.”

Tai blinked. “F-Fanboy?” His face warmed at that, and he shook his head. “N-No, I’m a friend of his.”

The guitarist laughed and waved a hand dismissively. “I know, I know, I was just messing with you. I’m Aiko, and Mozart over here,” she said, nodding over at the keyboardist, “is Yuuto. You’re Taichi Yagami, right?”

“Who?” Yuuto finally spoke up, frowning slightly as Aiko smiled.

“Our school’s soccer captain.” She said, then with a purposely not-too-subtle whisper, her smile turned coy, “I think he’s the boyfriend.”

At that, Tai blinked. “He told you about us?” 

A laugh left Aiko’s lips, one Tai couldn’t help but mentally compare to windchimes. “No, not exactly. We knew he was dating someone, cuz we noticed he’d get that same lovestruck look on his face when he looked at his phone that he used to get back when he’d first started dating Sora. When we started messing with him, he let it slip that it was a dude, and immediately freaked. We were all cool with it though.” She gave a genuine smile, then. “He never said who it was, but we’ve had our guesses. Who’d’ve known he’d land himself such a cute dude?”

A blush blossomed on Tai’s face at her words, unsure what to say at Aiko’s bluntness. “Uh, thanks?”

Aiko flashed him a wide grin. “No problem! Matt’s probably left by now, we’re just here because it’s our turn to pack extra crap up. If you hurry, you can probably catch him before he gets back to his place.”

“Really?” Tai looked around for the nearest exit, lighting up and already heading out before looking over his shoulder without stopping and giving Aiko and Yuuto a wave. “Thanks a bunch!” With that, Tai raced out of the building, leaving the duo alone.

“So?” Aiko asked with a smile as she lifted up two mini amps with ease. “Whaddya think, Yuuto?”

“Of what?”

“Of Yagami, for Ishida.”

Yuuto stopped then, shaking his head. “You really need to butt out of Matt’s love life.”

“I will now that I’ve met the dude!” She promised, but Yuuto couldn’t help but feel her promise was empty. “What do you think of him?”

With a sigh, Yuuto went back to work, placing various cords where they belonged. “He seems nice enough, if not a little air-headed.”

“That’s good,” Aiko stated, grinning proudly. “He’s a good match for our idiot, then.”

* * *

Having finally made it back to his apartment, Matt was ready to just crash for the night, too tired to do much of anything else, when he was greeted with furious sounding knocking at his door. With a sigh, Matt headed to the door, only to be greeted by his boyfriend, panting for god only knew what reason.

Was Tai still pissed at him, even after the song? With a scoff, Matt spoke. “What’s your prob--”

Matt found himself pushed up against the wall, Tai’s lips mashed harshly into his as the soccer captain kissed him heatedly. Matt heard the sound of his front door closing and locking, and instinctively, his hands worked to get Tai’s jacket off of him. A moan escaped one of them - maybe both of them for all Matt knew because _holy shit_ \- and the two pulled apart only when their lungs burned with the annoying need for air.

Letting loose a breathy chuckle, Matt looked at Tai. “I guess this means I’m forgiven?”

Tai rolled his eyes, murmuring against Matt’s lips as he leaned in to kiss him again, “Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking commissions now! You can find my info [here!](https://city-writes.tumblr.com/post/613670764703580160/commissions-are-still-open)
> 
> The song used in this fic is Demi Lovato's "Wildfire".


End file.
